


soulmates

by magichistorian



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: As he turned to stone, Gen's last thoughts were on the soulmate he never met. When he woke up, 3,700 years later, the mark was gone.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584946
Comments: 12
Kudos: 332





	soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> this is set post season one, but it's set at an ambiguous point in the timeline so no spoilers! :D

A lot went through Gen Asagiri's mind the day he turned to stone.    
  
There was little time between realizing something was wrong, and finding himself completely encased in stone.    
  
Gen's first thoughts had been to wonder, panicked, what was happening. Turning to stone most certainly was not in his program that night, and when he realized the entire audience, too, was in the same predicament, it was clear something was very very wrong. A variety of possible explanations, each becoming more and more outlandish as the stone encased him in his entirety, had run through his mind.    
  
Once he had been fully entombed, however, he had given up somewhat. He was never the most diligent of men, and when his feeble attempts to break free led nowhere, he resigned himself to wait it out, however long that meant. As the minutes ticked by, his hopes of it being an inappropriate practical joke faded, and the reality of the situation came to light.    
  
In his last thoughts before fading into nothing, for what he would later learn was thousand of years, he bemoaned the realization that he would never get to meet his soulmate.    
  
\----   
  
In the days after depetrification, his soulmate was the last thing on his mind. 3,700 years had passed? What was left was led by a bulky teenager with a passion for rebuilding caveman civilization? And murder? And everybody else was turned to stone?    
  
It was a lot to take in, to say the least.    
  
And then he had been recruited into another civilization led by a significantly less bulky teenager that was literally reinventing several hundred years of lost science?    
  
And then the next day he got brutally stabbed, which really put a damper on things.    
  
Yeah. Gen was a very busy man.    
  
When he had returned from finally solidifying his alliance to the Kingdom of Science, Gen finally allowed himself enough free time to remember his soulmate.    
  
Except, to his horror, the mark, which he knew was most definitely supposed to be right there, on his stomach, was gone. Gone.    
  
In the unlikely possibility that he had somehow forgotten where his soulmate was in the past 3,700 years, Gen gave himself a thorough look-over. No mark anywhere.    
  
He shouldn't be so sad. There's no way he would ever get the chance to meet his soulmate in the New Stone Age anyway, with how few people have been depetrified and with how busy he was.    
  
Despite the logic, he couldn't help but shed a few tears in his own privacy that night.    
  
  
A few weeks later, Gen thought of an idea. It wouldn't help him, really; he had since discovered that all of the old-world people lost their marks too. But he wanted to regardless. He would ask Senku to help him tattoo his old mark on. Call him sentimental, but he was a romantic at heart.    
  
He decided to wait until they finished making the cellphone, for the sake of Senku and all of the other poor members in the Kingdom of Science. While he would never legitimately return to the Kingdom of Might, he had half-heartedly considered running away. But he didn't, because his skills in the natural world (any anything besides manipulating people and party tricks) were quite lacking. And because he really, really liked Senku.    
  
Like, giddy teenage girl liked. 

  
He caught himself staring at Senku countless times, mostly when Senku just finished some incredible new feat of science, because Gen has learned that those moments are when he is happiest. And even though his hair was just plain weird, (even compared to Gen's quirky style) Gen really, really wanted to touch it.    
  
And it was the moment that he, Gen Asagiri, the most self-serving, pros-and-cons weighing sort of person on the planet, spent significant time and effort to create a fancy gift for Senku, completely without any benefit to himself, that he realized. He was absolutely head-over-heels in love with their resident scientist.    
  
Senku made him forget all about soulmates.    
  
  
Despite it all, he still thought of his old soulmate, on the occasion. The mark had been rather small, but clear. He hadn't seen it in 3,700 years but it was practically brand new in his mind. It was a rocket ship surrounded by nightshade flowers. The flowers were for him, of course. The ship was for his soulmate, whoever they were.    
  
  
When they finally, finally finished their Stone World cell phone, Gen remembered his plan. But he felt a little hesitant. Would it be weird to bring back his connection to somebody else when he was interested in Senku?    
  
But if anybody out there would care about that, it wouldn't be Senku.    
  
Surprisingly, (or not, considering that they just built a literal phone) when Gen asked about reinventing tattoos, Senku told him it wouldn't be hard at all. So a few days later, Gen found himself in Senku's science lab.    
  
  
"What are you looking for?" Senku asked, as he pulled out an assortment of tools, most of which Gen didn't recognize. "I can't do color or anything too huge or fancy."   
  
"I'm sure you could if you tried," Gen said.    
  
"I could, but I don't want to."   
  
"So mean, Senku-chan." Gen pouted. "But what I have in mind should be pretty doable."   
  
He pulled out a piece of paper that he had drawn out his mark on to the best of his ability. His memory held up perfectly fine, but his drawing skills had never been the best.   
  
Senku grabbed it, looked at it, and looked at it some more. And some more.    
  
"Senku-chan?" Gen asked, a little nervously. "Is my drawing that bad?"   
  
He must have broken Senku's focus, because he looked over sharply.    
  
"Where did you get this picture?" Senku asked, eyes huge.    
  
"What do you mean?" Gen laughed. "It's my soulmark."   
  
"Your what? Oh. Yeah. The pictures on your skin. My dad always talked about his, he was sure his soulmate was some famous singer. I never paid much attention to those."   
  
Gen was taken aback. "You didn't- but it's your soulmark! Your only clue to finding your soulmate, your true love!"   
  
Senku didn't look like he was too concerned. "Yeah, but I was always too busy. I didn't need a soulmate, I was trying to build a rocket."   
  
Good old Senku, Gen thought to himself. He should have figured that was Senku's attitude to it all. But he-   
  
"How did you recognize my soulmark? Did you see it before?"   
  
"Huh? Yeah, I've seen it. It's right-" Senku rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder. "Eh? It's gone?"   
  
"Wait, you- you didn't- you didn't notice?" Gen burst out laughing. Then stopped. "Wait. If you had the same mark as I did..."   
  
They were Soulmates.    
  
Senku, who he was definitely still in love with, was his soulmate that he was sure he would never get to meet. But he did meet his soulmate. And it was Senku.    
  
When he looked up, Senku had moved, and was standing only a couple of feet from Gen.    
  
"Hey, soulmate," Gen whispers, and Senku immediately spans the gap between them, pausing long enough to catch Gen's eyes before moving in for a kiss.    
  
Gen places one hand on the back of Senku's neck, reciprocating the kiss.    
  
When they break, instead of something romantic, Senku says, "You still up for the tattoo? Cause I'm really not the best artist and I will probably hurt like hell."   
  
Yikes. Gen had forgotten they had yet to reinvent painkillers.    
  
"You know, I'm good," he says. "Who needs a soulmark when I have you right here?"   
  
"I agree," Senku says, pulling Gen in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my [Tumblr](https://emilswrites.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to put in a request, or just say hi:)


End file.
